


'Tis the Season

by viciouswishes



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-02
Updated: 2006-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's her baby's first Christmas and Bailey takes Christmas Eve off. Well, she will be taking it off once she's done with her day shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shakegirl).



> Setting: Post-"Where the Boys Are"

It's her baby's first Christmas and Bailey takes Christmas Eve off. Well, she will be taking it off once she's done with her day shift. Holidays are the perfect time for surgery; they always had been. She'd already sewn on several fingers and scrubbed in for a patient with duodenal ulcers. As usual, Cristina was at her heels, though Meredith was suspiciously absent.

It's nearing noon when they lose a pregnant woman and her husband in a car crash involving a last minute Christmas tree that broken through its ties on top of a Sedan. People were in too much a rush. Bailey gladly takes Addison's hot chocolate juju and ignores her questions about why Bailey isn't home with her family. It's not like Addison has anyone to go home with. Even if Bailey does notice that looks that Mark keeps giving Addison. She gulps the coca down from the red Starbuck's cup and adds another thing that people should really not do with the menorah to her list as she hurries to the ER.

When Bailey was six-years-old, Santa brought her Operation. She'd spent all day listening as the game beeped at her as she sat on the living room floor. "We've got a bleeder," Bailey shouts. Sometimes she wishes that humans had beepers when she got too close.

By 3 p.m., Bailey's already gotten three pages from her husband and all she wants to do is curl up in a bunk for a 10 minute nap. Then she'll be good. Bailey tells Addison to wake her if there's another holiday emergency. Bailey waits until the Chief's out of sight before slipping in the room because like hell, she's going to be mommy-tracked even more.

Bailey dreams that she's knee-deep in intestines and her patient's buzzing and bleeding everywhere. She wakes up to find that it's only her pager against her thigh. And it's definitely been more than 10 minutes.

Addison hands Bailey a 'I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand to wake you bar a real emergency' cup of eggnog as Bailey's buttoning her coat. If it'd been anyone else, she might've gone 10 rounds with them. But Addison knows that between Christmas and the baby, Bailey's not getting any rest.

As Bailey drives home, she doesn't think of all the stupid people who risked life and limb in order to hang their Christmas lights up on wet houses. It's been raining for almost two months straight. But slicks roofs don't stop the holiday spirit and even Bailey's own home is decorated in the Yuletide tradition.


End file.
